I Need You
by Deadly Black Viper
Summary: Warning: Character death. The Cullen family go with Bella to her cousin's house in Georgia to excape their memories. Jasper didn't expect to have his broken heart mended. Rated T for now.
1. Pain

The heat of the flames licked at my face. All I could do was stare as the building crumbled. It was raining, I noticed. It felt like the rain were my tears. I fell to my knees as I watched the old Victorian house burn. I barely remembered that my family was beside me. I heard my mother crying, my father was trying to comfort her. But his own emotions were in the way. I felt what everyone was feeling at the time. But no ones pain was as bad as mine. I stayed kneeling on the wet grass, letting the rain fall down my face. I started dry sobbing. "Alice…."

_**Chapter One**_

**Jaspers POV**

I don't really remember what happened after the accident. I just know I wasn't myself. I don't think I ever could be. I stood, looking out the window to the field below. My mind wouldn't work, I just watched as my brothers and sisters went to their cars for school. I wasn't going with them this time, not for awhile. I couldn't. Al…SHE always was so excited about the first day of school.

She would spend all night looking for the perfect outfit. Even though no one slept, she would always say to me at lunch, "Why didn't you make go to bed? I was up all night!" My chest ached when her voice entered my mind. I wrapped my arms around myself. Now I understand what Bella went through when Edward left. It hurts more then anything I've ever encountered before.

I sat back down on my bed….our bed. A sob escaped my lips. I missed her. I missed my Alice more then anything in the world. It wasn't fair for her to be taken away from me. I heard a loud noise that shook me. I realized that it was me. My one sob began to turn in to a full blown break down. Not again, I couldn't take the pain.

I fell on to my side on the bed. I couldn't hold it anymore. I've held it in for days, waiting for the family to leave. I didn't want them to see me like this. I buried my face in to her favorite pillow. Her scent was faded but still there. I breathed it in deep. I needed her.

I laid down, keeping my face in her pillow. I couldn't stop my sobbing, so I just let it happen. I stayed like that for a good hour or so. I didn't have the strength to get up. SHE was my strength. Without her, I'm not sure I'd be able to stop myself from killing someone at the school. I haven't fed in three weeks. I didn't want to, not without her. She was normally my hunting partner, like she was in every other way.

I took one last deep breath, catching her scent one more time, before getting up. I walked around our….my room for a little bit, picking things up and setting them in different orders. I was trying to make the room seem more like me. But when I started to walk away, I had turn to back and put it back. SHE set this room up in a way that would reflect both of us. Finally, I got frustrated and had to leave the room.

I walked out of the room and walked down the hall to my study. Maybe if I read for a bit, I would be able to forget for awhile. I opened the door to my study and immediately closed it. On the desk was the most recent picture of our wedding day. I had forgotten it was there. I wouldn't be able to look at the picture without sobbing again.

I had to run, run far from the house for awhile. I went to the room and grabbed a few arm full of clothes, stuffing them in to a bag. I went to the living room and wrote my family a quick note, telling them that I'm fine; I just needed a few days by myself.

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door as fast as I could. I ran way past city limits, and in to the next town. But I still didn't stop. I ran all the way to the Canadian border, and stopped when I reached a forest of pine trees.

I stopped, and started setting up a campsite for myself. I gathered some twigs and bark and pulled out some matches that I always kept in my bag. I lit the wood and stoked it until I knew it wouldn't go out. Then I started setting up my shelter. I pulled out light green sheet and placed it on to two branches to hang for the night.

I settled in front of the fire and stared in to it, trying to forget everything.

**Bella's POV**

My family and I finally got back from school. It was okay, just as long as we kept ourselves busy. It was so weird to be in school without HER. I was supposed to have all my classes with Edward and HER. The empty seat next to me in my classes was a reminder of what happened.

I shuddered from the memory. I didn't want to think about it right now.

I bumped my backpack on to the floor near the door. Emmett went with Rosalie to their room. Rosalie hasn't talked to anyone since it happened. And Emmett has only said a few words. Edward doesn't play his music, or play the piano anymore. Esme….well, Esme just cleans all the time. Carlisle worked night and day. Jasper wouldn't talk to anyone. He stayed far from us. I wasn't sure if it was to keep his pain to himself, or to keep from feeling what we were feeling. Me, well, I don't really talk to anyone; Except for Edward.

I miss HER.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist. I leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder. He nuzzled my face with his.

Emmett came down the stairs just then.

"Hey guys. I found this note from Jasper. Says he's going hunting; to be by himself." With that, Emmett went back up the stairs.

I sighed, Jasper seemed to want to be by himself a lot. I understand, but, I know Esme would want him home where she could look after him, if need be. Her wanting to watch Jasper was not unfounded.

_**~Flashback~**_

I was sitting on the couch next to Edward on the couch when he heard a loud thump. I jumped, not knowing what was happening. We heard a crash and ran up the stairs to Jaspers' room. Edward flew open the door and just stopped. I stood on my tip-toes to see over his shoulder and gasped.

There, I saw what exactly Jasper was feeling. The room was torn apart, clothes thrown everywhere. Mirrors were broken and vases that held pink roses were shattered, water running down the walls. The flowers lay broken in the glass. The crash that we heard was the ceiling lamp. It had fallen to the ground and broke. I started dry sobbing when I saw why the lamp broke, and the reason for the loud thump we heard. Jasper was lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. A rope was wrapped around his neck and next to him was the chair he must have kicked when he was ready.

Edward ran to Jaspers' side while I called for Carlisle. Edward took the rope from Jasper's neck and leaned over him.

"Jasper? Jasper, can you hear me?"

"Jasper turned his head toward Edward's face. "It didn't work."

"What didn't?"

"The rope. I wanted it to work so bad. To see her again…." Jasper started sobbing.

I heard Carlisle next to me. I turned towards him and he looked at me and went to Jasper's side. He nodded to Edward who got up and came to me, blocking Jasper from my view. He wrapped his arms around me and took me to our room.

I sat on the edge of the bed, Edward in between my legs.

"Bella? Bella, look at me."

I looked up at Edward, my eyes looking in to his gold ones.

"Edward, he tried to kill himself."

"I know."

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Bella? You okay?" Edward's voice brought me back from my memories.

"Yeah, I'm fine." My voice sounded off, even to me.

Edward wrapped his strong arms around me, holding me close to him.

"I miss her too."

With those little words, I started sobbing. Edward held me close as we both last ourselves to the despire we felt.

**Jasper's POV**

It was still raining the next morning. I watched the raindrops hit the floor. It reminded me of the burning debris falling to the floor as we tried to run out of the building. I shook my head, trying to make the memory to disappear. I didn't want to feel right now and that would have made me.

The rain looked inviting to me. I got up from the ground and left my makeshift shelter. I walked out in to the rain and stood there, letting the rain hit my face. Rain was suppose to be cold, but I only felt it raining down my cheeks. I figured out a long time ago that vampires were the same tempture as rain and snow.

I continued to stand in the rain, but I don't knowfor how long. I closed my eyes, seeing HER face. She was smiling at me, her eyes shining brightly at me. I felt myself smile back at her. My Alice was here with me.

I remembered all the times we smiled, laughed, touched each other. Every memory felt like a stab in my chest. But I didn't care, I wanted to see her.

I didn't realize I was laying on the ground until the rain stopped. I was afraid to open my eyes. I didn't want her to leave again.

"Jasper?" Emmett called my name. I didn't move .

"Jasper? Come on, you gotta get up."

"I don't want to."

Emmett pulled on my arm. "Come on. Esme is worried about you."

"If I open my eyes, she'll leave."

Emmett was confused, I could feel it. Then it turned to sympathy.

"Jasper, Alice isn't here. She's gone now."

"No, she's not. She's right here next to me. Please don't make her leave." My voice was pleading.

Emmett shook his head and picked me up, putting on of my arms around his shoulders and one of his around my waist. He dragged me home, letting me keep my vision of Alice for a little longer.


	2. Time For A Visit

**A/N: So, I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter. Maybe people really hate the idea of a character death? I know, I do too, but I still read stories that have them! It makes me feel bad that no one liked it. But I'll keep on writing it because I want to. Just like my other story "My Poor Angel" I will be updating twice every week. But instead of it being every Monday and Friday, it will be every Tuesday and Saturday. But since I want more people do review, I'm updating today (Monday 3-29-10) and tomorrow. **

**Well on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Chapter Two**_

Emmett left me alone after he placed me in our…my room. I hated that! I hated that it would no longer be OUR room but MY room. I didn't understand why she wasn't here with me.

I rolled off the bed and on to the floor. I didn't have the strength to move. I just laid there for what seemed like days. Knowing my state of mind, it was probably just a few hours.

I was thinking of Alice again when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in, Bella."

I heard the door open as Bella walked in. Her footsteps made almost no noise. She was getting better at stalking. My eyes remained closed as she sat down next to my head; I heard the bed creak a little as she laid back against it.

We stayed silent for a little longer. I could feel how much it hurt her to be in this room. Alice use to take Bella away for hours to play dress up. As much as it bothered her, Bella still missed it.

Not wanting Bella to hurt for long, I asked her, "What is it, Bella?"

She sighed before she spoke. "Jasper, I don't know the pain you feel, but I know you know that everyone else is in pain too."

I just nodded as she continued. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we should get away from here for a while. I'm not saying we go on a vacation, just a little trip to get away from the memories that are in this house. It hurts everyone to see HER all over. Maybe if we were able to get away from here for a while, we could heal a little better."

"Where would we go?" I asked. I could feel mild shock from her. She wasn't expecting me to even consider it.

"I was thinking maybe we could go visit my cousin in Georgia. She has this HUGE ranch and she has lots of space for us."

"Bella, how are vampires gonna visit Georgia and not get noticed?"

Bella smiled and said, "She already knows about us."

My eyes snapped open and I sat up and neck breaking speed. "What?! Bella, you told her?!"

Bella shook her head. "No, of course I didn't."

"Then how does she know?"

"When Edward and I went to visit my mom before the fight with Victoria and her newborn army, I asked him if we could go visit my cousin. It was really cloudy there all week long so we went. The moment she saw Edward she was like 'Bella, when were you gonna tell me you're dating a vampire?' We asked her how she knew and she said that her boyfriend told her all about them. When we asked her how HE knew, she said, 'Oh! He's a werewolf!'."

I shook my head. "So not only does your cousin know about vampires, she's dating a werewolf."

Bella got quite and hung her head. "Well, that's the other reason why I want to go see her. Her boyfriend went missing one day and no one has seen him in three months. Not even his pack can find him." She lifted her head and looked at me. "She needs me, Jasper. She's going out of her mind with worry and I think all of us going to visit her would help her and us forget for a while. Besides, I haven't seen her in forever!"

I sighed. "What's her name?"

Bella smiled and said, "Her name is Annabella. Our parents thought it would be funny if they had a Isabella and an Annabella."

I smiled a tiny smile and gave a half hearted chuckle. "It is kinda funny."

Bella's eyes were smiling. "So, you'll come?"

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at 11:00 A.M."

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**I know, it was really short, but I thought it was best to stop here. There are lots of surprises in store for this story! I can't wait! **

**Please review!**

**Deadly Black Viper**


	3. Meet Annabella

**Damn….still no reviews….maybe I've been out for too long? O'well, what can you do, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Chapter Three**_

**Jasper's POV**

Even though they tried to hide it, I could tell the family was excited to be getting out of the house. Bella and Edward took Renesmee to their home to get her ready as well. I sighed, if Renesmee was going, that meant Jacob would be too. I was just glad his pack wasn't coming too.

It was kinda hard to pack my stuff. It meant that I had to go in to mine and Alice's closet. There, I said it. I said her name. I normally just got my clothes out of my dresser.

I was packing the last of my stuff when Emmett came in to my room.

"Hi Emmett."

"Hey Jasper," he said as he leaned against the door frame.

"What do you want, Emmett?"

"I was just wondering if you're sure you want to go on this trip with us."

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have told Bella I would."

"But the outside world hasn't really seen you!" He grinned.

I gave a half smile. "Yeah yeah, Emmett. Very funny."

"I thought it was. Let me know when you're done packing; I'm the one putting the things in the car this time."

"Last time you did that, we had to get a new car because you dented the trunk door."

"Yeah, whatever," he laughed as he walked away.

It's been awhile since they day Emmett came and got me from the woods. Since that day, Emmett has been trying to talk to me more and trying to make me laugh. I think he feels that it's kinda his fault I feel so bad. Emmett takes it upon himself to make the people who feel bad, feel better.

I finished packing and left my suitcases by the top of the stairs. Emmett would find them sooner or later. I had to go hunting before the plane ride to Georgia. Being around so many people and being hungry is not a good mix.

_**5 Hours Later**_

I can fly just fine. I'm not afraid of flying. But I never flew without Alice. This was the first time I flew anywhere without her. I was gripping the arm rests so hard, I felt indents in them. I had to smooth them out before I got off the plane.

Esme saw my reaction and took one of my hands in hers.

"It's okay, Jasper." she whispered.

I squeezed her hand in response and closed my eyes for the rest of the trip.

When we finally landed, it was 3:00 P.M. our times and 4:00 P.M. Georgia time.

We went to baggage claim, claimed your things, and waited for Bella's cousin there.

Bella was looking around trying to spot her cousin. "Bella," Edward said, "Why not just find her scent?"

"Last time I saw her, I was human, remember? I don't know her scent."

That's when I smelled it. It smelled like green apples and peaches; it reminded me of summer.

"There she is! There she is!" Bella said, pointing.

I turned and saw a pretty human girl with black hair and green/blue eyes. Her skin was tan and she had freckles. She was wearing a long white skirt and a bright green T-shirt. Oddly enough, she was wearing brown cowboy boots.

"Bella!" she squealed. She ran up to Bella and hugged her.

"Annabella! How have you been?"

"I've been okay. Damn, Bella! You're freezing! You didn't tell me you were…" She stopped herself.

"Yeah…I kinda forgot to tell you that part."

Annabella shrugged. "No biggy. I told the pack, Michael's pack, that you guys were coming; they said they'll be good."

"We have Jacob with us as well. He's a werewolf too; is that gonna be a problem?" Bella asked.

"It shouldn't be. Oh! Before I forget, don't be surprised that the people in my town wont react to you guys sparkling."

"What?" I asked.

Annabella turned to me and said, "Because they've seen vampires before."

"Excuse me?" Bella almost screamed.

"Shhhh! You're so damn loud. I'll explain in the car. Now get your things and lets go."

Still stunned by Annabella's comment, we grabbed our things and followed her to her pickup truck. Next to her was a van with a guy leaning against it. He reeked of werewolf.

"Put your bags in the bed of my truck and three people can fit in mine. The rest have to go with Remmy over there." Annabella said, jutting her thumb towards the van.

Bella, Edward and Renesmee went in Annabella's truck and the rest of us went with Remmy.

It was quite in the van as we followed Annabella until Remmy tried to make convocation.

"So, how long are you guys staying for?"

"We planned on staying for three weeks," Carlisle answered.

"I think you guys are gonna like it in our town. It's clean there. The air is cleaner because we're so far away from the city. You can see the stars better too."

"Sounds nice," Esme said.

"It sure is, ma'am. You all came at a good time too. It's our annual spring festival."

"That sounds wonderful but…" Esme started to say.

"But nothin'. It's alright if you all hang out with us. The town is use to your kind. We got things ready for ya."

"About that, Remmy," Carlisle said, "Annabella said the same thing. About the town knowing about vampires, how do they know?"

"They know because a long time ago, back in the 1700's I think, a group of vampires came by and helped our town settle and grow. I've never seen them, but my parents have. They left about 20 years ago. No one has seen them since."

No one knew what to say to that. Remmy realized this and changed the subject.

"So, you'll come to the festival, right? Even if it's sunny?"

Carlisle smiled and said, "I don't see why not."

"Cool. I think you all will have fun."

It continued like that until we got to Annabella's ranch. The house was a huge farmhouse; three stories high with eleven bedrooms and 4 and 1/2 bathrooms.

After we were all done settling in, we sat on the wrap-around porch and listened to Annabella and Bella tell stories about their past together. It was the best way to end such a weird day.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**I know, it was a little slow in the beginning and end but it will get better the more I continue.**

**Please review,**

**Deadly Black Viper**


	4. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

_**Chapter Four**_

**Bella's POV**

Though no one could tell, I saw my cousin's sadness. Every five minutes I saw her look out towards the forest. I knew what she was looking for; she was looking for Michael. The last time I saw her looking I went up to her.

"Honey, you gotta stop. It's been three months. Stop torturing yourself."

"I can't, Bella. I just can't. He's out there somewhere. What if he's hurt? I want so badly to go and look for him but his pack won't let me."

She started to cry and I pulled her in to hug.

"It's gonna be okay, hun."

"Not until I find him…"

That was a few days ago. I've heard my cousin cry, and I know the others have too, but she hides it well.

I was sitting on her porch, watching the sunrise when Edward came and sat down next to me. I leaned on him and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his right arm around me. It was silent until we heard Annabella's alarm clock go off.

"Bella, she doesn't get much sleep, does she?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head. "No, not at all. She's up until two in the morning crying and she gets up at five to start on her chores."

Edward sighed. "I wish she would let us help. I don't know why she won't."

"It was a big shock to you to find another that you can't read their mind, wasn't it?"

"Yes! I can't stand it."

I laughed and kissed him on his cheek. "It's okay. Annabella says everything that's on her mind. Well, almost everything."

"What happened to Michael anyway?"

I sighed, "Michael and his pack went to go find the other wolf pack that was trying to move in on their territory. As they were looking for them, the pack ambushed them and Michael, he's the Alfa, and the other Alfa got in to it. The intruder pack started to retreat but Michael wasn't going to let them leave without knowing who was boss. He ran after them and hasn't been seen since."

"From the way it sounds, I think maybe…"

"Don't say it, Edward. It would break Annabella if she heard you."

At that moment we heard her come down the stairs. She opened the screen door and greeted us.

"Morning you two!"

"Morning, Annabella." I said.

"Good morning," Edward said.

Annabella smiled at him before turning to me. "Can you help me today? I need to bring out the hay barrels to the field for the horses."

"Sure. Do you want to help too, Edward?"

"Yeah, I'll help."

"Good. Fallow me." Annabella waved to us as she walked towards the barn.

It was dusty in the barn and it bothered my sensitive nose. I could tell it bothered Edward's too. We climbed the ladder towards to loft and once we all got up, Annabella gave up pitchforks.

"I wonder how Carlisle would feel being on this end of it instead of the other." Edward said, chuckling.

I laughed and Annabella smiled. I looked at her carefully and saw that she was sad. No, sad wasn't the word. She was depressed.

As we piled the hay on to the lowering platform, it hit me why she wanted help today. Not because it was too hard for her, but because she would be alone, in a high place.

I dropped the pitchfork and looked out the top of the barn where the hay gets lowered out of. I saw how high it was. I turned back to Annabella and grabbed her shoulders.

"Bella, what's wro-?"

"Annabella! Why?"

"Why what, Bella?"

I looked at her with pleading eyes. I didn't want to say it.

Annabella looked down with shame. "That's why I wanted you two to come with me. I didn't want to feel alone." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared of what I'm going to do if I'm alone." Her tears started to fall down her tan face, her ocean green eyes were drowning in them. I held her as she cried.

I petted her hair as I held her. "I know." I kept saying.

"How?" she managed to ask.

"I just know."

Edward looked at me with sad eyes. I gave him a small smile before I turned my attention back to Annabella. We stayed like that for a while before she pulled away.

"I think I'm okay, for now." she said, picking up her pitchfork. "I have to get this done before 7:30. Then I gotta make breakfast for Remmy and the others, and Jacob…and Renesmee."

"What about you?" I asked her.

"I'm not hungry right now."

I looked at Edward with a worried look. "I'll go talk to Carlisle." He said to me so fast Annabella couldn't hear.

As Edward started down the ladder, a giant brown wolf leaped on to the loft. Its eyes looked sad and it held something shiny in its mouth.

" Jason," Annabella said, "what are you doing here?"

The brown wolf whimpered and came over to Annabella. She bent down and held out her hand. Jason dropped the shiny thing in to her hand. I saw that it was a silver necklace.

Annabella's face looked horrified. Jason started to howl a heartbreaking howl. I heard it coming from the distance too.

**Annabella's POV**

It was his. It was Michael's Celtic cross. He never took it off. He told me once that the only way he would ever take it off was when he was dead.

I clutched my hand in to a first, the necklace biting in to my skin. I heard Jason start to howl; I knew what the howl meant. Jason and the rest of the pack were mourning Michael.

I felt my heart shatter in my chest. I could feel the tiny pieces go through my veins, stabbing me as they went on their way. A sea of tears came to my eyes and spilled on to my face. They were dropping like rain drops on to the loft floor.

The shards of my heart started to come back to their starting point and when they did, I screamed the most heartbreaking scream my ears have ever heard.

**Jasper's POV**

I was talking to Rosalie and Emmett when we heard the wolves start to howl. Jacob came running up to us, with a worried look on his face.

"Jacob, what's happening?" Emmett asked him.

"They're mourning."

"Mourning? Mourning what?" Rosalie asked.

"Their Alfa has been pronounced dead."

"Their Alfa? Who was the Alfa?" I asked.

Jacob looked at me. "Michael was."

When those words left his mouth, I felt the strongest heartbreak I think even surpassed mine. I heard Annabella's pain. It was so intense I couldn't stand. I dropped to my knees, clutching on to my heart.

Annabella's heart was broken, and now so was mine.


	5. Disappointed in the Lack Of Reviews

**Another Author's Note**

**Well thanks to the lack of reviews no matter how hard I try, I'm not going to write anymore. No one reads them, at least any more. And the people who do read them, insult me about them. I'm not being a baby about this, I just don't think it's fair that I was trying so hard to please all of you and got nothing.**

**If you want my stories to continue, please, review them and let me know if you REALLY think I just continue them. **

**Deadly Black Viper**


End file.
